gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portrait of a Killer
Optional Death of Adam Dimayev @Orto Dogge: So you are saying that you actually saw Dimayev fighting against you in the same appearance as in the mugshot? 'Cause I passed it ten or more times as well, and I don't think that a hired goon would surrender to you instead of his boss (and therefore have an even slightly more significant role). What I am trying to say is, is that Dimayev may actually have a different design in-game. -- Master Sima Yi 16:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, he has the same design as in the mugshot. And if you don't let him go to second floor, he will stay on the first floor and get cover behind the car. If you'll kill all his guards, he'll start to say you something about rotten government, but will not surrender. BUT one of his goons always surrender if he's alone and Adam already killed. I saw it many times. If you never saw Adam personally surrender, how can you argue about it??? I guess, question is closed. Adam must die. Orto Dogge 16:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::"If you never saw Adam personally surrender, how can you argue about it???" "What I am trying to say is, is that Dimayev may actually have a different design in-game." You just ignored that didn't you? And you just claim to have seen Dimayev. And you just close a discussion all by yourself by just saying your own opinion is fact. ::Though you seem certain of your opinion. I've seen your other work, and judging by that, I don't think you would just make this up. I believe you. NOW the discussion can be closed. -- Master Sima Yi 16:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you. I didn't want to insult you, sorry. You always can see Adam with the same design as on the mugshot inside the booth on the first floor. Watch his path while on the mission and you will see, that he is very hard person to discuss with and never surrender. Just like other users of this wiki.--Orto Dogge 16:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I've just finished playing this mission, and now I know for a fact, informing all of you, that this is all dependent of the order you choose to kill the enemies in. The last enemy alive will be the one to surrender. HOWEVER: Dimayev IS present at the firefight, and if he is the last living enemy, he WILL run off to the roof and will give you and optional death scenario. I know this is him by comparing the pedestrian texture and the text message picture, its pretty evident that they are the same people. HOWEVER: If Dimayev is NOT the last remaining enemy, the current last remaining enemy (Just another Russian Goon) Will do the same thing, drop his gun when you get close to him. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE, the difference being if Dimayev is the target in the scenario, he will talk, saying things like, "Please don't do this," (the exact wording escapes me at the moment) whereas if a goon is the chosen enemy for the surrender scenario, there will be no dialogue at all. And CORRECT ME IF I"M WRONG ON THIS LAST BIT: I believe that if Diamyev is the victim, you will have the option to preform a pistol execution, whereas if a random goon is the target in the scenario, you must shoot him as normal. (By the way, the most recent time I played the mission, I shot the goon in both knee's, then in the heart after he stood back up, because I missed his head as he was falling, and as he was falling after he resituated himself, it took 2 shots to the brain to finish him. Talk about Russians being strong) -aarondude5 August 19th, 2014 17:30 P.M. (EST) I'm only 13 years of age!